coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1283 (2nd May 1973)
Plot Annie gets annoyed when Billy shows no interest in helping her pick a hat for the inauguration. He takes a call from someone chasing him up for money but puts them off. Hilda fails to turn up for work, raging in No.13 as to who reported them. She questions Stan as to how the neighbours behaved towards him while she was away, trying to identify the culprit. He admits that Maggie asked him to inspect the house. She draws up a shortlist. Billy asks Ray for a loan of £200 but he can't help him and tells him Len won't be able to either. Ken receives a visit from a man who gave Albert and Jerry a lift on the Pennine Way and who returns Albert's British Legion card. Jerry ruefully admits they didn't do the entire walk. Ken is pleased to have an opportunity to be able to silence Albert's boasting. Hilda confronts Maggie. Norma admits she and one other saw the state of the inside of the house but she won't tell her who rang the environmental health. Lucille thinks Elsie did the wrong thing but she tells her she feels no shame and doesn't care who knows it. Alf enters Weatherfield in the Manchester Festival. Nellie Harvey calls on Annie on a pretext to show off her Persian lamb coat. Lucille tells Hilda that Elsie reported her. Nellie pushes for a ticket for the inauguration but Annie tells her there are none left. Hilda and Elsie go for each other in the Rovers and Stan has to separate them. Alan tells Lucille not to let Elsie know that she was the one who told Hilda. Albert calls at Herbert James's house. Annie condescends to Elsie when she tries to apologise for the earlier fracas. Ken asks Bet to return Albert's card in front of everybody. Before she can do so, Albert returns and tells Ken that Herbert has died. Ken kindly gives Albert the card saying he found it on the kitchen floor. Fred Nelson of the caterers pushes Billy for the £202.75 he owes them. He promises to sort it in the morning and tells an enquiring Annie just to enjoy her big day tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Norma Ford - Diana Davies *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander Guest cast *Nellie Harvey - Mollie Sugden *Fred Nelson - Robin Parkinson Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Fairclough and Langton - Yard and office *Herbert James's house - Exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Did Elsie blow the whistle on Hilda? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,350,000 homes (joint 4th place with Episode 1284). Category:1973 episodes